Propaganda and Alchemy
by That-Spoons-Girl
Summary: There's a pleasure in being mad which none but madmen and their lovers know.
1. Null

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, the most wonderful JK own its all [damn her]_

* * *

><p><strong>1946<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>In the name and by authority of the Greater Berlin. The duly organized Grand Jury of the Wizengamot ,Berlin, <em>Evelyn_ Frey, also known as Ava Grunwald is hereby charged with unlawfully, intentionally and knowingly causing the deaths of 55 high profile council members and countless muggles over a 5 year period. As well as the torture of one Diederik Gregorovitch and associating with the known Dark Wizard Gellert Grindlewald."_

The prosecutor shuffled his papers and gazed across the filled court room, while he was sure this trial was just a formality there was an uneasy feeling to whole procedure. The woman, or should he say girl sat before them hadn't uttered a word, and if rumours were true, hadn't since she had been detained fourteen days ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>As you can see my client suffered greatly at the hands of her father, leaving her vulnerable for a manipulating. Heir Grindlewald used this vulnerability to coheres her into doing his bidding..."<em>

As the lies spilled from his mouth the Defendant could feel the coil of discomfort growing larger in his stomach, a coil which has formed some weeks ago when he had been assigned the case. He was more than aware he was trying to get the monster sat before him off when all she really deserves was the nothing short of the dementor's kiss.

* * *

><p>"<em>It is clear to anyone with the slightest insight into the human condition that Frau Frey suffers from Schizoaffective disorder as well as suffering from a borderline Personality disorder..."<em>

He could have sworn the barest hint of a smile fought its way into her sunken eyes as he mentioned her short comings as a human, and while money had exchanged hands to ensure her life sentence under the mental health act, he stood convinced that the bribes need not have taken place. Her lack of concern and history had already swayed the jury towards life imprisonment, one way or another.

* * *

><p>"<em>Evelyn Frey, you stand convicted of all charges brought against you and are hereby sentenced to life without the chance of parole in a maximum security ward under the charge of Doctor <em>_Ehrlichmann and his team, Do you have anything to say before you are taken away..."_

The court fell silent as she lifted her head just enough for the jury to catch a glimpse of the scar which adorned her face, "It was all for our greater good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my one for the soul, my own little pocket of fandom just for me :) If you'd like to join me great, if not don't bother flaming. I'm having too much fun with this story to care :D<strong>

**Spoons **

**X**


	2. Eins

**1940**

* * *

><p>Soft summer rain beat against the windows to his study breaking his concentration with its incessant tapping, throwing the scraps of the parchment into the fire he found his vision drawn to the clock for the hundredth time, in less than five minutes she would be late. A bubble of malicious glee formed within him at the thought, He took great pride in finding cracks in her otherwise debutant-like mask she wore to hide herself from the world. But he knew, he knew all those dark thoughts and dreams she whispered to him under the cover of darkness while the world slept, none the wiser, around them. He had seen her serve tea, like a true pure-blood lady, only for her to sit back and watch as her unwitting victims then convulsed, the poison taking a hold of their clinging bodies, bringing them to their knees, coughing blood over her hand made silk rug. His Ava was a lifetime away from the Evelyn who belonged to them.<p>

As the clock made its final strike towards twelve the door opened, the dark blue velvet of her cloak tumbled to the ground with careless abandonment as she glided across the room to stand behind him, the soft sent of her rose tinted perfume infected his head clouding his vision for a moment.

"How did it go?" He felt her inhale delicately running her hands along the curve of his neck,

"Like the finest clockwork, my compliments to the orchestrator of such a plan." Her lips found his, as he turned to smile at him.

"I will endeavour to pass such compliments on, now tell me, how does one stroll through the streets of Aufkirchen with blood on their face without causing a scene?" he arched a eyebrow at her before swiping at the droplets which clung to her pale skin.

"People will see what they want to see Gellert, everything else will become at best a figment of imagination." She responded flippantly before making her way to the window, "those who know will never speak of it and those who don't, well we can deal with them. How was your own research?"

"Little was learnt but much as revised." He replied casting an eye over the heavy tomes which plagued the otherwise sparse room.

"What was learnt?"

"Nothing more than a name, Peverell." She tilted her head to the side, regarding him with apprehension.

"What, or should I say who is Peverell?" He smirked at her and leaned back in his chair,

"How do you feel about a little trip to England Ava?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we meet our not-so-normal lead couple, for this tale chapters will be short but updated frequently.<strong>

**Spoons**

**X**


	3. Zwei

"England? As in cold, rainy England?" she scoffed and turned away from him. He allowed himself to study her slight form for a moment before finding that he could not recall the last time they had been this alone. Crossing the distance between them he wrapped his slender fingers around her jaw, forcing her to face him, before jerking her head upwards to meet his eyes.

"Come now Ava, You enjoyed our last trip..." he commented, as he peppered her neck with light kisses; feeling her breath hitch as he bit down on her shoulder. Pressing her back against the cold glass of the window, he reached down and grabbed the end of her silken dress, pulling it upwards so it bunched around her waist. "And it wasn't a request," he muttered, sliding the fragment of lace which lay between them; her hands wove into his tangled blonde hair as her neck caught his attention once more.

Later, as they lay strewn across the sofa, she found her voice once more, "an attempt of seduction will not always get you what you want. Gellert."

"Funny, it seems to have worked for me for the last few years," he fought back a smirk as she scowled at him, "Come now Ava, it will be for nothing more than a couple of days, I can always go without you."

"Over my slowly rotting corpse are you going alone, you raging queer."

"Queer? After what I just did to you?" he spluttered indignantly, shaking his head at her.

"Indeed, queer, do you remember what happed last time you were in England alone without an escort." She leant forward, enjoying the odd shade of puce he was turning, "Or maybe you'd rather face your red headed ex-lover alone, but then surely Scotland would be a better idea." A smirk edged its way across her face, "wouldn't you agree?"

"I won't not; I have no idea why I keep you around."

"You're in my house, remember?" she smirked indicating to the grandeur around them, "Without me, you're just another poor village boy."

"And without me you'd be just another housewife my dear. Let us not forget who saved who from a life of inferiority." Standing up she crossed the room and placed her arms either side of his head trapping him. In this position he could easily see every tiny imperfection in her otherwise porcelain skin; her dark eyes meet his brilliant blue with a cold expression;

"And for that, I am eternally grateful. My lord."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is something about the phrase: "My Lord" ... hmmmmmmmmm ;)<strong>

**Spoons**

**X**


	4. Drei

"Say a single word Ava, and it will be your last." She shot Gellert an amused look as he gazed out into the rain which lay before them. His jaw clenched and fists tightened as the pair moved though the rain, brushed shoulders with the unsuspecting shoppers as they made their way through the streets of wizarding London.

"So my illustrious lord, what exactly are we doing here?" From under the thick velvet of her cloak hood she saw him give her a dark look.

"Don't call me that." He hissed quicken his pace so she had to skip to keep up with him, an action she knew would only infuriate him further, and "why must you insist on acting like a child Ava."

"Maybe because you insist on treating me like one?" she retorted, stopping to look over the display in a dress makers window.

"We are not here to shop."

"Then what are we here for?" she allowed herself to be pulled away from the shop window into a dark alley way, "Oh what a lovely side alley, reminds me of our trip to Italy..." she trailed off noticing the frown on his face, "what's..." he clamped a hand over her mouth as his frown deepened.

"We're being followed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, idiot's been following us for twenty minutes, who does he think he's dealing with?"

"Well, I don't know, are you still calling yourself a dark lord or have you finally accepted you're as dark as glitter?"

He glared back at her his fists shaking with rage and his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I never called myself that!"

"Sure you didn't, or did you forget we went to school together Mr. dark and broody" A slight smile wormed its way across her face as she heard the frustration in his voice.

"Shut up, we don't have time for this! Now, get behind me!" He stood in front of her not noticing her eyes rolling at him.

"Oh come on we both know you couldn't duel a damp squib. You need me by your side"

"Fine!" he said, his eyes glinting with a mixture of annoyance and pride.

The two now stood side by side in the narrow alleyway braced to attack their pursuer. The sharp sound of boots on cobblestones rang bitterly through the dank alley as a cloaked figure stepped out from around the corner, his long matted hair swaying slightly in the breeze. The figure halted abruptly, a look of fear spreading across his face. He fumbled as he attempted to grab the wand from the folds of his cloak. He was too slow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what a lovely romantic break :D<strong>

**Spoons**

**X**


	5. Vier

"Expelliarmus!" Gellert grinned manically as he swished his wand violently at the pursuer. His spell knocked the man to floor. The wizard now completely under the grips of terror attempted to scuttle and squirm, trying to propel himself backwards, away from this nightmare, out of the alley. Again, too slow. "levicorpus!" The man found himself yanked up by his ankles, his world turning upside down before his eyes. His eyes widened. The slimy walls of this miserable little alley were to be the last thing he ever saw. At this moment Ava pushed him aside. The man started to breath a sigh of relief.

"Now, let me have my fun Gellert, you lack the creativity" She swished her wand, her mouth moving slightly and her eyes fixed madly and intently on the pursuer. The man screamed. His limbs twitching with pain, Gellert circled his wand above his head.

"Hope no one heard this worms screams. Silencio! Now, Ava, no one will hear a thing" She smirked.

"Good. Now you." She pointed her wand at the sweat covered man hanging in front of her "you're going to tell us who you work for! Is it the ministry? Or did his little, gay lover send you? The man shook his head more out of compulsion than anything else. He soon realised his mistake. "Answer me!" She twisted her wand at the man. Snarling at the pathetic excuse for a wizard she saw before her. Gellert started to laugh.

"Are you that stupid. Answer her!" The pursuer felt his throat being constricted as if strangled, sweat now trickling through his hair. He choked and coughed, his life ebbing away rapidly, yet still he refused to answer.

"fine. Gellert finish this pathetic excuse for human refuge" The man screamed once again. The puddle of sweat now forming underneath him shuddered and with one more twist of Ava's wand he finally gave in.

"D-D-Dumbledore…"He muttered weakly. Ava's eyes lit up as she cackled manically.

"Avada kedavra" The wizard slumped to the floor. Turning to him, Ava was surprised to find herself pressed against the cold stone wall as Gellert kissed her feverously.

His left hand brushes a wet lock of hair from her cheek leaning forward, brushing his lips against her cheek, hot breath in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you until you are no longer able to beg for mercy" HE whisper hoarsely as His left hand moved to her right breast, squeezing it hard through the thin fabric of her dress.

Moving His hands up, HE slid the straps of her dress down and off her shoulders, he then leant forward to lick her neck, delighting in the way she tremble. His left hand sliding up her body to rest at her throat, his right sliding down over her wet skirt, pinning her to the wall. Sliding his hand sliding up her bare thigh, her fingers fumbled at his belt pulling him towards her.

"Take me Gellert."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And people think he's the scary one :P<strong>

**Spoons**

**X**


	6. Sechs

"So we've been in this country less than," she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm so she could see the clock face of his watch, "6 hours and already committed acts of public indecency, murder and torture...England is fun" He gave her an amused look before pulling her down the alleyway, away from the scene if the crime. "So it looks like your boyfriend knows you've stopped by for a visit."

"the more pressing issue is how he knew I was here."

"Ah yes, because it's all about you isn't it?"

"Be serious Ava..."

"I am! Maybe his dark-lord senses were tingling?" She raised her fingers up behind her head and wiggled them. Fighting back a smile Gellert shook his head in an attempt to clear the amusing image from his mind, "But seeing as you want to be all boring about this, maybe he's been stalking you since your little romance all those summers ago, but that was like…20 years or so ago? That's kinda creepy Gellert." She mused flicking a blood splattered piece of hair from her face.

"We you know, stalking is _the _way of showing someone you care"

"You never stalked me!" she enraged missing the sarcasm in his tone,

"That's because you were all reward and no chase meine Liebe." He shot her a smirk over his shoulder striding out in front of her.

"Wait, are you saying I was easy?" she stopped walking and stared at him in outrage; he raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing, "I am a lady, Knochen Kopf."

"Seriously Ava, what are you, 6?" he scoffed quickening his pace which forced her to run to keep up with his long strides, "We've got to get out of London."

"I here Aruba is lovely this time of year."

"Perhaps we should pay a visit to our supports further north," He mused ignoring her dark looks, "Yes, I believe that is exactly what we shall do." Without warning he wrapped an arm around her waist and disapparated them away. They landed with a stumble, before Ava whirled around and hit him over the head with her wand,

"NEVER do that to me again." She spat adjusting her robes before taking in her surroundings, "and we best not be where I think we are…So help me Gellert..."

"Welcome Ava, to Scotland!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It has come to my attention that people are actually reading this story...so HI!<strong>

**This exciting update means I should potentially say sorry for my use (or misuse) of the German Language, I have a boyfriend who studied German for 3ish years and that's all the experience I have with it :)**

**But yeah, Thanks for reading and if you feel like it, clicky click the review button and share what you think. I promise to reply to any and all messages.**

**Spoons**

**X**


	7. Sieben

"No, Absolutely not!" Ava spun on her heels and went to disapparate only to have Gellert grab her wrist and force her head upwards so she was looking at him.

"Unfortunately Ava, you have no choice. This is bigger than your petty jealousy over someone you've never met." She turned her head away so she wouldn't be drawn into his blue eyes, "None of my other lovers have ever bothered you so Ava, why him?" After several moments of silence Gellert dropped his hand from her cheek and turned away, "Go home Ava, I'm sure one of your lovers will accommodate you for the evening."

After a few steps he found his footsteps being accompanied by the familiar clicking of overpriced heels which had followed him since youth. "We will be having dinner with some comrades this evening; you should purchase a dress..." he ventured wearingly unsure what was spinning round that head of hers.

"What would you like me in?" He paused at her comment; it was rare she asked his opinion on something she valued as much as her appearance to the world.

"Something soft and green..."

"Like what I wore in Paris?" with those words Gellert was swept up in memory of masked balls, indulgent foods and sex along the seine.

"Exactly like that..." the pair lapsed into silence once more, a peace which Gellert didn't like, "Perhaps it's time the house of Grindlewald held a Ball."

"You wish to hold a ball? With dancing, decorations and everything?" Ava looked at his sceptically, worried all the travelling had some adverse affect on him.

"Why not? You love balls and aren't you always saying that moral is important?" Ava walked on unsure if he was joking with her or not.

"Do not jest with me Gellert."

"Who's jesting? I think it's about time we did something grand. You'll have to plan it all of course, ensure the right people are invited...

"The holidays are almost upon us." She mused glancing up at his tall frame, "Are you quite sure?"

"It cannot be any worse than any of the balls you dragged me to at school." He threw an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him, "And besides, you are due a catch up with the wives. They are the ones after all holding the strings."

"No-one can quite control a man like his wive."

"And that, mein lieber is why we shall never marry."

"It's not Gellert, it's simply the fact you could never afford to keep me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: **Two chapters in a day!**

** I'd also like to thank _just a girl _for her lovely review.**

**Reviews mean I write faster, true fact.**

**Spoons**

**X**


	8. Acht

**Berlin 1946**

* * *

><p>A long corridor stretched out before them, the general decrepitnessof the place only making the walk seem longer. The flaw tiles were cracked and the walls covered in mould. Doors lined the corridor their metal rusted and their paint peeling. The whole thing literally screamed of decay and reeked of despair while the denizens of the cells behind the doors just reeked of despair. She did not scream. She did not speak. She barely even moved. In fact the two guards either side of her were dragging her so hard that her feet weren't even touching the ground. She just looked onwards with a cocky look on her face.<p>

The 3 began to slow down as they approached her cell. At this point she broke her silence

"You know I'm not actually crazy right? You can lighten up a bit. " One of the guards began to chuckle.

"You know Marcus…?" He said, his hefty shoulders shaking with laughter.

"That sounds exactly like something a crazy person would say"

The other guard gave a snort before attempting to tighten his grip on Ava. However he was too slow. Ava moved fast, slipping out of both guards' hands, stumbling to the floor in the process. Pushing herself onto her feet, she looked firmly at the guards. One of the guards reeled back as she slammed her fist straight into his nose.

"Next time come up with a less obvious joke" The man was now clutching his nose, blood spurting from between his fingers.

"Shit! The bitch broke my nose! Marcus get her into that cell!" Marcus tried to object to something. "it's not a-" He was interrupted "Ok 'room' whatever the fuck you want to call it just get her off this damn corridor before I break her legs!" Ava was shoved headlong into the tiny room. The door slammed behind her and she could hear the click of the lock behind her. "Y'know, I can make your life a living hell so you better fucking start cooperating" The guards seemed to move away after this. She listened as their footsteps faded into silence before turning round to investigate her new 'home'.

"Cell? Room? What does it matter? this place is still a prison. Even if it is filled with crazy people," She muttered under her breath. "A dark lord by any other name…"

She joked but there was still a slither of regret within her. Yes she had known this was coming for a while, she'd prepared herself for this, she'd thought of what it must be like, but still something about actually being there made it more real. She was lucky not to get the dementor's kiss. She knew this, yet in her heart she also knew this wasn't a home; this wasn't an asylum; this wasn't even a prison; this was to be her tomb. She sat limply against the brick walls of the cell, closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds of her fellow inmates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I'm going to confess something, I didn't write this chapter. My Boyfriend did, and I think he did a great job.<strong>

**He's been captivated with Ava and Gellert, and wanted to turn his hand to writing a scene for them.**

**I'm very proud :)**

**Spoons**

**X**


	9. Neun

**Berlin 1950**

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't till nearly 4 years after she had been admitted into what she like to call the hidden circle of hell things got interesting...<em>

"So what happened after that?" Ava raised an eyebrow at the young man sat before her. When he had arrived 3 days ago, with some cobbled together story about writing a book about powerful men and the woman behind them, her interest had been piped.

The moment he had walked in the door she had been reminded of Gellert, or at least of the Gellert from her youth, he saunter in with only the self assurance a boy barely out of his teens and it was the fact he appeared so young that made her question exactly why he seemed eager to speak to her.

He was, after all the only visitor she had seen in her exile, _but when you have_ _been branded a monster by the press and locked a away in an asylum, sorry a intuition, Merlin help them if they offend the crazy people, _shaking her head she broke her inner monolog and starred at the boy.

"I assure you what happened next wasn't half as interesting as what was going to come, seeing as you dying to know..." she paused and took a slow drag on her cigarette, the one luxury she was allowed, "We had dinner, and I suppose in its own way it help great importance. After all, more deals are made over dessert than at a cross-road."

Seeing that he didn't understand her reference she exhaled, _it's not your job to teach him about supernatural lore, let him look it up in a book; he does seem rather bookish doesn't he? But then again, maybe an education into the working of an inner circle is exactly what he needs..._

"I'm sorry Fräulein Ava, but I don't quite understand."

"I thought as much, have you ever been to dinner? Sit around a table and all you will hear is men talk business and the woman battle over whose partner is doing the best, the trick is to know how to use this," Seeing that her words had him lost Ava proceeded to educate him, "Take a man, who loves his wife who you need for some expendable reason or another, how do you ensnare him? You simply play on his desire to please his wife, _and _you play of her desire to better herself and her marriage."

"You're saying that a man can be controlled by his wife?"

"Not controlled, coerced."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another time shift :P<strong>

**Its all for the plot, I promise!**

**Back to 1940 in Zehn!**

***gets into time machine***

**Spoons**

**X**


	10. Zehn

"Ava! I simply do not care!"

"How can you not care Gellert? This is the most important decision which has to be made before I leave this afternoon!" Putting down his tea cup he gave her a slow look, he had barely finished breakfast when she began ranting.

"I would hardly call picking a colour scheme for a ball a life changing choice." Giving a small scream of frustration, Ava lit a cigarette and rubbed her temples, sometimes she wanted nothing more that to put her hands around his neck and squeeze.

"It's important because the colour says a lot about us as a couple and you as a leader. Take the colour red for example; Red is a very emotionally intense colour. It enhances human metabolism, increases respiration rate, and raises blood pressure. It signifies energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion."

"Enough of this physo-anatical rubbish Ava. It's just a colour." He drained his cup and swept his cloak off the back of the chair and onto his shoulders, "Go for Durmstrang colours. Those are good strong colours."

"Pale green and burgundy?" she raised a brow at him, desperately hoping he would see those colours were not the best of combinations, "in our deep mahogany panelled ball room? Are you sure?" what she really wanted to say was _are you crazy? _

"Why ask me if you're simply going to laugh at my suggestions?"

"I'm bored? But fine, we shall go for those colours with a very light china set for the meal."

"Sounds lovely, how I must dash, I have a meeting with Niklas about the issue in Holland last week." With that he kissed her on the head and swept out of the room. Ava stared at the spot he had just vacated with a feral look on her face.

"Oh that's just fine Gellert, you sweep off on your 'meeting'" she scoffed, "We both know you're just going to drink yourself into a stupor and leer at bar whores all evening. But that's fine; I'll plan the ball and invite everyone." Relising that she was talking out loud, Ava gave a bark like laugh, "I'm going mad in this house, but we're all mad here so I suppose it's an improvement on my normal outlook."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I've been thinking, and it does depends on you readers.<strong>

**If I was to write a fic, in which Ava and Gellert first meet and the Durmstrang years...would you read it?**

**Spoons**

**X**


	11. Elf

Walking into the smoky bar it took Gellert but a moment to locate Niklas at their usual table, beside the bar. Niklas stood and embraced him, before pointing to the frosted glass which stood on the table, "After your eventful week I'm sure a drink is needed."

Gellert nodded and flopped into the empty chair, "I'm telling you Niklas, it's like living with a whirlwind. She's everywhere with this damn ball."

"Cathrin tells me this ball was your idea."

"I had to do something; my whole life revolves around keeping that woman happy." Gellert signalled to the waitress and ordered another round of drinks. "She's intolerable."

"She's the only woman to notice you before you became this"Niklas remarked gesturing to Gellerts tall, slender frame. "I remember you being a stuttering 11 year old." Groaning Gellert buried his face in his hands and cursed that fact his closest confidants had known him during such a time, "Admit it old friend, you'd be half the man you are now if it wasn't for our little Biene."

Gellert snorted at hearing Ava's childhood nickname, he remembered the first time he had called her it, the scar she had given him for his trouble still itched on occasion.

"Neither of us would be who we are without our woman." The men clinked glasses and sank into a comfortable silence.

Several hours and more than a few drinks later the conversation turned back to Ava once more.

"Gellert! You must marry the girl!" Niklas proclaimed, his hands moving wildly, as was his habit, as he spoke.

"She is comfortable with our lifestyle Niklas, why ruin a good thing."

"I'll tell you why, image. You think it looks good that our leader and founder lives a playboy life style with a woman at home and as many mistresses as party members?" choking on his drink Gellert gave him a dark look.

"That is a gross lie! I do not have _that_ many mistresses and certainly no-one that Ava isn't already fully aware of." Which was not a lie, Ava knew them all by appearance if not by name. But as agreed, none of them would ever enter their house.

"Mark my words, not marrying Ava will come back to bite you on the hinterteil." Snorting Gellert emptied his glass once more, ahead of bidding his old friend goodnight.

"I shall see you in a few weeks at the ball. Für das größere Wohl."

"Für das größere Wohl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know its been a few days so...DOUBLE POSTAGE! :D<strong>

**Spoons**

**X**


	12. Zwölf

"I feel trapped Gellert! You promised me more than this! You promised me the world or at least _Finland!"_ signing Gellert turned to look at Ava as she sprawled out on the sofa, book held in one hand while the other absentmindedly fiddled with her hair,

"There are more important things than Finland y'know" Ava snorted and flipped the page of her book, looking up briefly to look at Gellert's pacing form.

"Like what? Everything we do it for you! What about me Gellert? I have needs and wants to"

"Me? It's for the greater good I think you'll find. One of us here is trying to better wizardkind" Ava dropped the book onto the floor and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd be nothing without me!"

"are you listening ava? I'm talking about the greater good. That's kind of a big thing"

"At least something about you had some size..." she shot back a smirk playing along her lips, "When was the last time we did something for us? And not for the Greater good?"

"I'll tell you when, back when we were at school!"

"I was different then. I hadn't found myself. Years of struggle ava. YEARS of struggle." He shouted throwing his hands into the air, "and I do things for you all the time"

"Struggle? You've been living off me and my fortune since you were 16! how is that 'years of struggle?"

"INTERNAL struggle" he remarked, frowning at her.

"Oh god...here we go again."

"What Ava? I've had to overcome myself. It's the reason why I can lead and you can't" there was silence for a moment while his words hung in the air "sorry. I didn't mean that"

"You didn't not just say that..." she stood up and faced him, "How dare you, I've given up everything for you, you commoner!" she spat, her cheeks turning red in anger.

"Commoner? I'm a higher type. A philosopher. A poet. I am above all those commoners. Those that bullied me and laughed at me? They're commoners. Scared of anything that could be different. Anything they see as a threat."

"Higher type?" Ava parroted, her brow raised, "really?"

"And you're much better? It's me and people like me who move things forward Ava"

"Forward into a black hole."

"I wouldn't think you'd understand. People don't. I'm beyond that. I'm beyond them"

"Beyond deluded more like."

"No just the concepts of our time"

"You're beyond time now?"

"If your will is strong enough you can be beyond anything. Apart from maybe time and space I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me"

"Like a lot of things then"

"I am no fool Gellert, you're a fool for thinking you're truly any better than the average wizard."

"What makes me better is that I am willing to lead. I am willing to follow my own rules, you see, people like me? We create. We create our own values. We impose them on the world. And that's how we all will improve. Without that our civilisation just degenerates in to a huddle of slaves. Those who can must take power when they see it. Those who can't? They're weak. So we can't let them control us. The muggles? We've begun to think like them. To pity them. We've got to rid ourselves of such notions. Then we will become the people we were always meant to be. Great wizards will thrive instead of being persecuted. You see that's the greater good." His speech was followed by a long silence, turning around he realised that the room was empty,

"Ava?"

He peered round the hallway outside to realise that too was empty. His shoulders dropped sollemly as he walked back to his chair. He slumped back into it and rested his head in his hands.

"Damn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little insight into the cause.<strong>

**Spoons**

**X**


	13. Dreizehn

**Berlin 1950**

* * *

><p>"So he wasn't all about blood purity and killing?" Ava smirked at the young man and bit back a laugh,<p>

"A life without repression for us wizards is hard to come by these days, true freedom? Even harder. I see your knowledge of gellert comes filtered through the hands of blind idiots and dogmatic old 'scholars'. Pure-blood, half blood? Only a fool would care of such things. Of all the things you could say of Gellert. He was no fool. All we cared about was change, wizards no longer forced into hiding, wizards being able to thrive!"

"And what about muggle borns..."

"Well that's a slightly different situation. Attending Durmstrang I can count the number of Muggle borns I've known on one hand."

"Was it worth it?" Ava looked at the boy with a confused expression,

"Was what worth it Süsser?" she watched him bristle at her term of endearment; it reminded her of Gellert in more ways that she cared to admit.

"Killing the people you did, did it ever come back to haunt you?"

"Sometimes, but never for long. There are two kinds of people in the world, followers and obstacles. The right kind of person has to worry about neither. They stood between us and our goal. They died for the greater good and I have no remorse for doing it." She took a sip of her tea and studied the boy before her for a long moment, "If they couldn't see the greater good, if they weren't born with enough brains in their heads to see what we were doing then why should they matter to me?"

"A lot of people would disagree..."

"A lot of people are ignorant bigots. People who are happy to allow our people to bumble along bind to the moral revolt happening around us, we are letting the muggles control us. We are letting them control our very thoughts. Soon there will be no wizards left. Sooner or later we'll all be thinking like them. And that's a threat we cannot ignore any longer. We need to remember who we are, who we were. The muggles need to know their place."

"I agree with you..." She raised a brow at him and waved him to continue, "people are settling for what we have, not what we could be."

"You remind me of him, the same pretence, the same arrogance, even the same self assured nature. " Ava sighed and leaned back into her chair, "You like him seem to have a gift for lies and manipulation, an ability to get people to play into the palm of your hand ...one you're wasting by sitting here talking to me..."

Ava was cut off by the nurse coming in to inform them that visiting hours where over,

"Just one more thing before I leave..." Ava nodded, waiting for him to continue, "Will you tell me how you came to be with him?"

Ava smiled and shook her head, "Another story for another time darling."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't Ava a snarky little thing? If anyone is interested in how they did meet, let me know.<strong>

**Spoons**

**X**


	14. Vierzehn

"Suck it in Cathrin, this zip is not going to close unless you help it!"

"Not all of us were blessed with the figure of a child Ava! Just wait till you give birth, then we'll see if your old dresses fit." Ava gave the zip one final tug before flopping back on the bed.

"There is your issue, you had children. I will never make that mistake!" Cathrin scowled at her and fruitlessly tried to inch the zip up.

"When Gellert finally decides to make an honest woman out of you..."

"Which will never happen, we are happy with our life exactly the way it is. We have no need for _marriage." _Ava whispered the last word with disgust, "Just because you and Niklas decided to go down that road doesn't mean we wish to. Besides we're as good as married..."

"A failed blood experiment when you were no older than 16 doesn't constitute marriage Ava." Ava shrugged at her old friend and stood up off the bed, smoothing down the silk of her gown,

"In some cultures the sharing of one's blood is vital to a marriage bond."

"Well yes, but you were trying to find a way to make you both immortal and that didn't work did it?"

"Well no-one has tried to kill us..."

"Yet." Ava shot her a dark look before turning to the mirror, she felt like her mother at times like this,

"Ava aren't you girls ready yet?" Gellert threw her bedroom door open only to stand agape looking at the woman before him, the soft pale green of gown highlighted her lightly tanned skin wonderfully, the silk clung to her hips and flared out into a floor length puddle. "Ava, you look wonderful." Realising that the pair seemed to have forgotten about her, Cathrin slipped from the room and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

Gellert pressed his lips to Ava's exposed neck as she weakly tried to push him away, a smile playing along her painted lips, "Gellert, we have guests waiting,"

"They can wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More to come real soon! promise!<strong>

**Spoons**

**X**


	15. Fünfzehn

The room swelled with the hustle and chatter of it's guests. Slowly a faint pinging sound began ringing. At the same time the room began to go quiet until the only sound was the faint ping of the fork from somewhere within, slowly getting louder and louder. It was the sound of a fork striking a on the glass. The pinging stopped sharply but not out of intention. The champagne flute had shattered, champagne flying everywhere,

"Sheiβ… More wine!"

The pinging started up again. A man was now standing up, one arm firmly planted on his chair in an attempt to maintain his balance. The attempt was failing. He looked around to notice that everyone was now silent and staring at him. He glared at the man tapping the glass at his side, punched him and took the glass from him, before speaking.

"as my illustrious colleague here has demonstrated, I wish to speak" he said sarcastically.

"My friends…and gentlemen!" The man stood there looking confused for a few seconds.

Ava sat at the bar on the opposite end of the room. As the pinging stopped she looked up at the drunk slurring his words, glaring, before burying her head in her hands.

"Out of all the brooding, downtrodden alpha males I have to pick the one who can't hold his drink" she muttered to herself, before signalling the bar keep for another _stronger _drink.

Grindlewald hiccupped slightly before continuing,

"You are all here today for one reason. What is that reason? I am demonstrating it now!" He made a try at bowing, letting go of the chair in the process. He stumbled before regaining his composure.

"You are all here to eat, drink but above all else get blind drunk!" Gellert smirked slightly. Pleased at his joke.

"Seriously though. You are all here because you share our vision, a future for wizardkind!" He raised his fist in the air as he shouted, letting it linger slightly too long.

"Muggles have for too long been the better of us. Wizards, the better half of our species, have been crushed underfoot. Forced to hide. Forced to feel fear. Forced to live our paltry lives ashamed and isolated. Running every time we could be seen by a muggle crossing the street. Things have not always been this way. Wizards were once great. We were able to BE wizards. You are all here because you like me want to be wizards once more." Grindlewalds movements became more confident and fluid as he spoke. It almost looked like the drunken demeanour he was previously exhibiting was in fact itself a twisted joke.

"You should all be proud of yourselves, times were that the very idea of such a large gathering of wizards united under this one cause was unlikely bordering on farcical. Well done. And I will be counting on each and every one of you in the future, remember that. That means you malfoys." A group of people sitting near the centre of the room all seemed to get uncomfortable at this comment. Shifting in their chairs and drinking to hide their embarrassment.

"I can't take all the credit though. This whole evening right down to the meticulously planned seating arrangements and the odd choice of colours was planned by that woman over there. That wonderful woman in all her genius and beauty. Av-" He started to gesture over to the other end of the room, the guests eyes following his arms as he did so. Before he could finish though he saw Ava glaring at him for the other end of the room. Nikolas tugged at his coat stopping him from finishing. He hastily changed the subject.

"erm… yes as I was saying… thank you all for being here. To the movement!"

He raised his glass before hurriedly sitting down again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think we all have a Gellert in our lives, someone who cannot handle their drink and makes a fool of themself.<strong>

**Spoons**

**X**


	16. Sechzehn

"You ignorant foolish child, do you have any idea what you have done?" Ava screamed,

"Come now Ava, It's not..." Gellert ducked quickly as the glass she had been holding not a moment before was thrown towards him.

"Years of planning potentially wasted all because you cannot handle your drink." Her skin was flushed red as hurled the closest book across the study at him, "Your image is everything! Why do you think I picked you Gellert? You had a brain; I implore you to use it!"

"Picked me? What am I your poster boy?" He yelled back having reached the end of his tether with her.

"You know you are you arrogant sod! Everything that comes out of your mouth is my ideas!"

"Oh really? I have the ACTUAL ideas. Not ones about flowers or which type of chairs that will go oh so nicely with the table cloths." He shot back, glaring at her.

"THOSE IDEAS ARE MINE! I brought you in on this Gellert because I needed a man heading the cause!"

"Ah so now you accept that you need me." He managed a small smirk before Ava threw another, heavier, book at him.

"You're replaceable, you always have been" she watched as Gellert picked the book she had just thrown up off the floor, all the while scowling at her.

"You know you should read some of these before trying to break their spines, ON MY FACE!"

"I have Gellert; I'm the one who writes your speeches remember!"

"You don't 'write' my speeches. You just sit there in the corner smirking and providing the occasional 'witty' comment."

"Who bought you those books on philosophy? Who pays for you to sit around and do nothing? Me!

You are nothing, without me! I saved you from that tiny village and a life of obsoleteness!"

"Who actually READ those books? Who actually sat around and PLANNED? The latter obviously wasn't you as you account any amount of deliberation with laziness. And money? Is that really what you're going on? You're more important than me because you have money? I have news. EVERYONE has money. That doesn't make you special."

"You don't get to speak to me like that Gellert" Ava warned her hand tightening its grip on her wand.

"Oh really because it's not much different to how you've been speaking about me. You started this. Unless you intend to finish it I'd give up right now."

"You embarrassed us last night, you think those men will stand behind you after that? You're no leader Gellert, your just the same poor little boy who came to Durmstrang desperate to prove himself but never did." She turned and left the room, slamming the door with enough force to rattle the pictures.

Gellert hung his head and lowered himself into his chair with a sigh

"I'll never prove myself to you, will I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my, Ava is one pissed off activist isn't she? Could this be the end of our revolutionary duo?<strong>

**Spoons**

**X **


	17. Siebzehn

There was a dull thud against the desk as a heavy pile of papers slammed onto it..

"Reports sir"

Gellert stood there leaning against his chair with a chipped glass in his hand. Gesturing for the man to leave, he looked up briefly,

"That'll be all."

The man hurriedly left the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Gellert continued his pacing, sipping from the grime covered glass as he did so. Within a minute his glass was empty. The rays of light from the setting sun were getting dimmer and fewer and far between. He looked around the room. The single ray of light hitting the floor in front of him only made him feel worse. It highlighted just how empty the room was. He'd had the second chair along with a lot of the other furniture taken from the room. It was useless, inefficient and a reminder of why he was drinking in the first place but it seemed that the room itself and the way the light hit it was reminder enough. He slowly shifted himself down onto his chair and leaned back into it. The whiskey bottle sat there beckoning to him. It was already half empty. He reached over and topped up his drink. He started to flick through the big pile of papers. Among them various reports from his followers as well as letters to be signed and various other tedium inducing writings. It was all hideously boring. He was however interrupted by a sharp pain across his temples.

"Damn her." He thought to himself dropping the papers to clutch his temples. It started, as it often did, with her. He started to mumble,

"She never believed in me and if I'm going to be honest neither do I. All this busywork? This is reality. I'm all words." He smirked to himself. "When I was young we believed in each other. We were going to change the world. Now we're just going in circles. And that's our problem. We always go in circles. Sometimes I wish things had turned out differently. At least one of us would be happy."

He sighed deeply and loudly taking yet more sips of his drink.

"She did all this sheiβe! es gibt einfach zu viel Fleißarbeit Verdammten!"

He flung the glass across the room, spilling whiskey everywhere in the process. He started to wipe some of the whisky off the desk.

"Ava would never forgive me if I stained this desk," he thought to himself, before realising that Ava was gone, maybe for good. At this point he abruptly stopped. What was the point? It may as well stain for all he cared but it did draw his attention to something. At the bottom of the stack of papers was an envelope sticking out. He didn't know why this envelope was any different to the rest. It was just a crumpled envelope but something compelled him to pick it up. There was no writing on the front and it wasn't sealed. It all seemed very intriguing; he just had to open it. He tore it open, ripping out the letter within. As he read it, a grin found its way onto his face. He leaned back into his chair, pulled out another glass from the drawer and smiled to himself, letting the letter slip from his hand onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Placing the glass tumbler on the table, Ava sat back and rubbed her temples. It had been 3 days since she had left Gellert for the peace and solitude of the Berlin flat. While being in Berlin was a risky move for someone who had recently been added to the most wanted list, an honour she was most proud of, no-one was going to look for her here.<p>

Eying the headache potion on the desk she slumped back trying to hold off its need for a few moments longer. She knew why she had the headache, it wasn't some semblance of missing Gellert, no, it was simply more to do with that foolish experiment. Ava was sure that if she ever had the desire to reproduce it her advice to the result would be this, "playing around with blood magic which has been lost, damaged and is written in a language neither of you speak isn't the smartest move you'll ever make."

Ava allowed herself to become lost in the memories of that year, a soft smile played along her lips as she remembered how convinced they both were that they would lead a revolution and over-haul the wizarding world before they were 25. It seemed foolish now, in fact it had taken them nearly 25 years, and then some, to reach the point they were at.

Reaching for a quill, she scrawled her location on a scrap of parchment and sent it off. She had been alone long enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alls well...ish.<strong>

**Spoons**

**X**


	18. Achtzehn

Arriving in the Berlin flat, Gellert was more than surprised to find Ava running out of the bedroom in nothing but a button down shirt,

"Gellert, come quickly."

"Ava don't you think we should talk?" he asked as she pulled into the room she has just exited and out onto the balcony.

"Look..." tearing his eyes away from her, he looked out onto the street below them and gasped at the sight. The streets below where lined with muggles, all with one arm raised to salute the passing flank of cars.

"What is going on?" turning to Ava for an answer, he saw that her eyes where alive with excitement,

"Herr Hitler..." Ava's voice was soft and full of admiration, admiration that turned Gellert's stomach.

"You cannot be serious Ava! He's a mad man!"

"Some would argue he's your muggle counterpart." Ava turned to look at him, as deep brown eyes collided with pale grey; shots rang out in the street below them. Stepping back quickly Ava drew the shutters on the balcony window casting them into shadow.

Following her back into the living room Gellert was surprised that she had failed to charm her hair into its usual chestnut brown, instead it lay in its natural state of deep mahogany streaked with premature greys and sliver. Taking a more careful look at her, he catalogued every change which had occurred in her appearance since they had met all those years ago.

Her once full face was now thinner, more delicate then her youth would have led you to believe. Her hair which had turned grey in her 17th year now seemed elegant, the bright colours of her clothing had melted away into jewel tones giving her the appearance of maturity and grace she would never have carried out before.

"You're staring Gellert."

"I'm just realising how we have aged." He admitted heavily, sinking into the sofa next to her, "I expected us to be retired by now, to be living the life of freedom we always wanted."

"As did I Gellert, after all we suffered through," Ava touched the crescent shaped scar under her left eye with a flinch, "at least some good came, I know they'll write books about you, oh 'dark lord'" She smiled at Gellert, who returned it softly.

"And you, not many women can have claimed, however incorrectly, to have led a revolution."

"well, helped to lead." Ava replied softly, "Gellert, You understand what you mean to me don't you? I couldn't have reached anything without you." She reached forward and poured them both a double measure of whisky. "I wouldn't have had to. It would have got done in a year." She tried and failed to hide another smile.

Gellert tried to pretend he didn't find her comment amusing but he too failed to hide a faint smile. "Ava, all these people we surround ourselves with are just backdrop. You and I don't even think like they do, we never had done, me always above the curve, you always depressingly far below it." Now grinning profusely, he picked up his glass. Gellert fell silent for a moment before speaking once more, "to another 20 years." He laughed as he said it.

Ava, now also laughing, reciprocated. "Another 20 years," she chimed, clinking her glass against his, "May it be shorter and more productive."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So they're avoiding their issues, and its been work for them for like ...47 years or so...<strong>

**Oh and Reviews! please? I'll post more :D**

**Spoons**

**X**


	19. Neunzehn

"So what exactly was this incident you keep mentioning?"

"The 'incident' as you so graciously put it was what got Gellert expelled from school just months into our 5th year."

"Record states that was due to a accident with blood magic..." He trailed off, his dark eyes locked on hers. Ava smiled and tipped her head slightly to look at him.

"I never said record was wrong."

"You were involved in that?"

"I was more than involved..." Ava paused gauging his reaction, "it was my fault. I found the potion. I brewed it..."

"What was the potion for? " He blurted out, interrupting her.

"For what all humans seek. Immortality." Ava watched as the boys eyes gleaned with greed.

"Did it work?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Ava snorted at his eager tone,

"Well I haven't died. Yet." Ava gave a short laugh at the disappointment on the boys face, "In fact all I seemed to have gained from that foolish experiment is this scar." She traced along the crescent shaped scar under her eye socket seemingly lost in memories.

"Where did you get the idea from? Or the recipe for that matter?" Ava smirked as he failed once more to keep the intrigue out of his voice.

"I got it from the library." She observed with amusement as the boy's mouth dropped open.

"You expect me to believe you found a potion for immortally in a library book."

"The Durmstrang library never failed me, the information is always there, and you just need to look in the right places."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you agree with Ava? all we really seek is to be immortal?<strong>

**Reviews make me smile :)**

**Spoons**

**X**


	20. Zwanzig

"I thought you'd finished your book?" Ava arched a brow at the young man who after months of absents had picked a cold October day to once more show up.

"Not quite, my editor wished to know more behind the magic you attempted…" Ava noticed the barest hint to hesitation over the word editor and smirk at the boy,

"Your editor hm? I wasn't aware dark magic sold books. But given the desolate times with now live it, it really shouldn't surprise me." Slumping back in her chair Ava flicked ash into the glass bowl nestled next to her, "ask away fledgling." He bristled at her comment but didn't comment back.

"You said you found the book in the library…"

"Back in 1898, the school, and the world as a whole were a lot more lax on what was considered _dark magic_. If anything students were encouraged to look beyond what was taught in the class room. Of course any such study was strictly off the record as it were, too much of a mess for the 'higher-ups' to deal with. We even wrote our own books, filling them full of spells and potions, hiding them away so that no one could steal our clearly 'amazing' ideas. Mostly drivel but if a talented wizard were to find those books and claim them as his own…" She drifted off before giving him a stern look.

"Dark magic doesn't instantly mean looking for ways to make yourself immortal." Ava gave a short laugh and shook her head,

"Leave anyone alone with endless possibilities though and they will always come to a way to better themselves. What better than to live forever. To cure mortality itself."

"What do you think went wrong?" She shrugged.

"Honestly? I don't know. We didn't know. Everything was done correctly but I don't think that's the point."

She paused slightly holding her hand out in front of her.

"Look at me? I'm already almost a shadow of what I once was. Do you think I would want to live forever? Slowly growing weaker and weaker, kept in a constant state of agony? I'm still thankful I've got this." She tapped her finger against her forehead. "The thing is maybe that's not what it was meant to do. To think Gellert and I, were both so focussed. We were both so excited at the mere thought of it we probably skipped out a few steps on the way. The way I think of it no one's meant to live forever. I've lost so much in such a short time, given too much and I'd be begging for death and so would you. So would anyone. To survive immortality you'd have to lose your self in the process. You'd have to shatter your soul and be less than human." She looked angrily at the smile creeping across the man's face.

"That was a metaphor you idiot now do your job and listen. There is only one true form of immortality and that's the kind we all have, it's in ideas. You live on through the ideas that you leave in other people, those ideas in turn form new ideas and so on and so forth. Your essence lives on through countless lives and generations. It's the mark you leave on the world that really matters and not how long it takes for you to leave it but. That's why I let you conduct these interviews. That influence on other people is the only thing left of you in the end. Knowing the way you people work I'd rather give you the truth before you can fabricate it because I'd rather be remembered for who I am or not at all. I bet that's probably too much cheap philosophy for your readership to fully understand so I'll just leave it at that." The room was deadly silent with Ava leaning back in her chair waiting for the man's next words. They eventually came but with a slightly more nervous tone.

"I'm sure that will be enough for now." He stood up slowly and walked silently out of the room, Ava glaring at him all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To any readers handing with making bannersicons, P&A is looking for someone to create a image for it! please PM if interested!**

**Also any feedback regarding the characters/plot/writing/philosophy in the story would be much loved!**

**Peace**

**x**


	21. Einundzwanzig

_My dear Ava,_

_ I take all is well given your last, if rather uninformative, letter. Progress along our eastern front is somewhat at a standstill as snow has blocked off roots to the smaller communes I had hoped to visit, many of whom have shown a promising interest in the cause. However all is not at a loss, I have had time to indulge my little hobby, I'm sure you know the one I am speaking off. Legend in these parts leads towards a certain wand maker we are both rather familiar with, I can only take that he didn't know the value of the item in question, thus giving him a excuse not to have given it to me, or at least allowed me to take it, if your research is correct. _

_I know as you read this you will shake your head with dismay but don't be so quick to cast aside meine liebe. I have a good feeling about this lead, something feels…right you could say. _

_With regards to your ever-constant worry for your British brothers, you don't know Albus like I do. He is a man of talk and not action, while he may appose what we are achieving in the media but you and I both know where his heart lies. He will pose little problem, when the time comes, he will be the first to fall into line. He is after all, one of the original three founders of our most wonderful revolution. _

_I also implore you not to give up on the research into the name. Peverell seems to hold the key. Perhaps another excursion to the United Kingdom is in order? _

_ Für das größere Wohl_

_ Gellert._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a quick filler chapter before I make the move to <strong>**university tomorrow! epppk!**

**Reviews or PMs would make me happy ^-^**

**Spoons**

**X**


	22. zweiundzwanzig

"So dear Cathrin, Niklas tells me you have great news to share with us." Ava leaned back into the hard wood of the dining chair and slipped on her third, or was it her forth glass of wine of the night.

"It must be either something truly magnificent or earth shattering in its terribleness, given this spread" Gellert made a wide gesture with his arm and threw his arm around Ava's shoulders, "Don't tell me, You've finally realised you can do better than this bearded fool Cathrin…"

"At least I'm able to grow a beard." Ava gave a snort at Niklas' comment and tipped her glass to her old friend,

"He has you their Gellert… Do you realise we've been friends for nearly 50 years?"

"It can't be…we started Durmstrang in 1893…"

"At it will be 1942 next year, Face it Cathrin, we are old." Ava replied seeing the disbelief on her friend's faces."

"My first memory of Ava is her standing outside defence, arms crossed, refusing to go into the domestic class with the other girls…"

"I couldn't, and still don't see why you got a double lesson of defence and us _ladies in training _have to learn domestic spells so as to entrap the right sort of wizard." Ava grinned at Cathrin as she chimed in at the end, "If that class was so damn successful then Professor Tsaplin would have landed a husband, not be teaching."

"Merlin I think I'd selectively chosen to forget about Tsaplin, She was a foul tempered all Bat." Gellert shuddered at the memory,

"So what is this big news?" Ava leant forward, resting her head on her hand, Niklas took a deep breath and exhaled with a grin,

"We've found the wand."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The main plot finally begins!<strong>

**Peace**

**X**


	23. Dreiundzwanzig

Ave held her breath and waited for it,

"THE wand?" Gellert exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Ava grabbed the back of his robe and tugged him back into his seat,

"I believe so, it has all the properties Ava and I hypnotised it to have, Elder in wood, Thesteral in core…"

"But that could be any number of wands, yes the core and wood maybe right, but what about the length? Or the flexibility?" Ava asked avoiding Gellert's disbelieving gaze,

"Why are you doing this?" Gellert forced Ava to met his eye, "Why the negative energy Ava."

"Its too…oh come off it Gellert. We never really believed it existed! We are too old to be chasing fairy tales."

"Fairy Tale?" Gellert yelled, "You've done the research, you know as well as anyone its fact!"

"I want it to be fact Gellert, we all do but…"

"I will not stand this." Standing abruptly Gellert marched to the door and scowled at the group, "I will not be denied this. Niklas we leave at once. I suggest you get ready."

The sound of the door slamming echoed off the stone walls leaving behind a wake of silence.

"I think you hit a nerve Ava…"

"I believe I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Dear readers!<strong>

**I am sorry for my absence, its been a... interesting few months to say the least.**

**but i'm back with plenty in the pipeline for this story!**

**X**


End file.
